The Rampage
by Sugar Raider
Summary: Miss Bitters goes on a rampage, slightly amusing. She chokes people with cheese and other things of the sort.


It was just another day of skool for the children in Miss Bitter's class...but as they were soon about to find out things were going to change...alot.p  
  
Dib walked up to Miss Bitter's desk waiting for her to notice him.p  
  
"Yes?" she said quite coldly. p  
  
"I need some more tape." Dib held up the recent art project and Miss Bitters rolled her eyes.p  
  
"In the left drawer."p  
  
Dib was quite tired....he had stayed up late the previous night watching Mysterious Mysteries, and walked to the right side of her desk instead of the left. He tried to open up the drawer, but it seemed quite full. So with all his might he pulled quite strenuously and more than a few porno magazine spilled out of the drawer and cold onto the floor. Miss Bitters looked around the room nervously and Dib backed away.p  
  
"Oh....my....Gaawwwd!" Dib was shocked....the mere fact this his teacher....did....well....thought about...well...you get the picture. Miss Bitters glared at the class and pounced on her magazines. For once in Dib's life he noticed Miss Bitters looked afraid, unsure...for once she didn't know what to do.p  
  
Miss Bitters was curled in a fetal position, hands hugging her knees, and shaking on the floor. Dib walked a tiny step closer to her and she just about bit his head off.p  
  
"You monkey child! You stay away with me!! I've had it! HAD IT!! Every day I let you little drug fiends screw with my brain, SCREW IT!! And I'm sick of it!! The only reason I took this job was to support my kitty...," Miss Bitters began to look....weird, "Oh my poor kitty kitty....Mr. Puffer Snuffers..." a few children giggled at the name and Miss Bitters bounced on to her feet.p  
  
"Alright....enough...ENOUGH!! No one messes with Mr. Puffer Snuffers!" and with that maniacal scream Miss Bitters threw herself at Keef and began to stuff him in a locker, as she did with a dozen other children and the rest were left to hide under their desks or be taped to a chair with duct tape.p  
  
Dib and Zim just sat and cringed at the insane old lady. Dib had to do something.p  
  
"Listen Zim...I know you don't like me.."p  
  
"I despise your maggot brains...every single part of..."p  
  
"Shut up Zim...," Dib interrupted, "We have to come together, just this once. 'l'll forget your...eh...alienism....and you'll forget my humanism. We have to stop her, and were the only two people left in this room who can do it! If we let her go on like this than we too might be...stuffed...or taped....or....worse!" Dib said, not wanting to know what 'worse' could meanp  
  
Zim raised his eyes and looked Dib up and down skeptically.p  
  
"You lie." Dib rolled his eyes.p  
  
"Come on Zim!"p  
  
"Well....it doesn't mean that I...cringe....like you. And I still will not forget your infested mucus celled body...but all right, if we must." Zim couldn't believe he'd stoop so low, but it was something he had to do.p  
  
"Now...where was Miss Bitters last?"p  
  
"I believe I last saw her running out of the room screaming, "I am cheese."?" Zim tried to remember more, but couldn't, Dib didn't really want to know more considering Miss Bitters was on a rampage.p  
  
"Allright Zim....if you were an insane old lady....where would you go?"p  
  
Zim shrugged, "I know much of your humans waaaays. Hmmm...faculty room?"p  
  
"We'll check there first!" Dib was running full speed ahead with Zim by his side. They checked the faculty room, but it was vacant...although the refrigerator was left open with food pouring out and there were coffee beans scattered everywhere on the floor.p  
  
"I assume this is the rampant wormbaby's first stop." Zim sniffed at the coffee beans and curled back in disgust."p  
  
At that moment a scream penetrated he air and sent a chill down Dib's spine...and Zim's...uh...well....God knows if he even has a spine!p  
  
"Uh oh..." Dib and Zim ran out into the hallway, they knew where the screams were coming from....the girls bathroom. Dun dun duuuuuuun (had to add that!).p  
  
"We...we...we can't go in there!" Dib backed away.p  
  
"Stupid human...I shall show you!" Zim snorted and pushed the door open. Dib peaked in a bit, emergencies call for extreme hindering of rule usage, and then walked in cringing at the flowery smell....yet it was a bit tainted.p  
  
"Smells like...flowers and....and...cheese?" Dib saw four legs in one of the bathroom stalls and knew Miss Bitters was in there, but with someone else.p  
  
"Yes...I detect dairy produce in the air." Zim sniffed the air.p  
  
"Miss Bitters....come on out...Zim go call 911." p  
  
"911." Zim called.p  
  
"Oh nevermind...you stay here and try to get Miss Bitters out and I'll dial 911." Zim shrugged as Dib ran out of the bathroom.p  
  
"Miss Biiitteerrrss?"p  
  
"Help me! She's got cheese! Ahhhmffmfffmffffff!" came a muffled cry from the stall.p  
  
"Hahaha! How do you like cheese shoved down your throat now, eh? 'EH???" Miss Bitters laughed psychotically and the woman screamed, Zim supposed it was that new kindergarten teacher he had seen earlier....Miss Bitters often glared at her suspiciously.p  
  
Just then Dib ran in with a team of FBI agents and men in white coats o.op  
  
"We rushed as soon as we heard...stand aside little green boy." Zim shot the man a look and glared.p  
  
The man kicked the door open to reveal Miss Bitters...well...shoving cheese down the Kindergarten teacher's face.p  
  
"Hahaha! Hahaha! That was for Mr. Puffer Snuffers! HAHAHAHAAAAAaaaaa!" she got less and less loud at the end of her 'Ah' and continued to mumble to herself while the white coat men tied her up in a strait jacket.p  
  
"Thanks Bill...that should take care of this one."p  
  
And with that everyone left, after a few hours Miss Bitters class was able to come out of hiding, and helped one another from the lockers and other things of the sort.p  
  
"Thanks Zim." Dib held out a hand to Zim. Zim cringed backed away.p  
  
"Ugh....I do not touch dirt infested huuuuumans!" and Zim walked nonchalantly back into Miss Bitters room. 


End file.
